


Respite

by Silent_but_Artemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Is A Good Friend, Anakin cares about Obi-Wan, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentions of Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan actually listens, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, The council actually listens, Tired Everyone, Tired Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_but_Artemis/pseuds/Silent_but_Artemis
Summary: Obi-Wan is being stretched thin. Planning attacks along with duties on the council and "babysitting" Anakin is all becoming too much. With the many hats he wears, Obi-Wan is unable to find time to rest, which eventually catches up with him. Luckily Anakin is there to help his friend out.





	1. Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate thoughts. 
> 
> Beck is a creation of my own since the 212th does not have a specific Clone medic. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this work! I will be adding a second chapter with Anakin's point of view since a lot of the time his words and actions from Obi-Wan's perspective are not a good representation of what Anakin is actually meaning/feeling. 
> 
> Constructive feedback is also very welcome! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters.

 

Arriving back on the  _ Negotiator  _ felt like it deserved more of a celebration. Finally a place of safety and sanctuary for them to rest and recharge. Obi-Wan knew the troops were feeling the affects of the several week long assault on Felucia. He could see it in the way they walked and spoke to one another - they were way past due for a break from the war. The 212th and the 501st had been on this particular tour for at least 6 months. Not too extreme of an amount until they factored in the fact that each battle, space or land, was followed quickly by another, and then another. Each always seemed to be in a system close by so time spent traveling was only a few days, days filled with troops preparing for the next battle with barely any time to recover from the last one. 

Anakin and Ahsoka were even showing some wear from the past months. Anakin’s endless energy was proving to be finite, and while Ahsoka usually could match her master’s tenacity, she was still growing and it was clear that she wasn’t bouncing back as quickly as she wanted. 

They needed rest, and Obi-Wan was going to make sure they received it. Luckily they had rooms here on the  _ Negotiator  _ as well as their neighboring vessel the  _ Resolute _ , so while they were on Obi-Wan’s ship they could still be comfortable. 

“Anakin, why don’t you and Ahsoka leave the post-battle reports and checks to me. I have to send another report to the Council anyway, and you both look like you could use some sleep.” 

Obi-Wan himself tried to keep the tiredness from his own voice. 

It wouldn’t do for Anakin to notice he was lagging just as much as they were. Anakin has his own padawan to train and look after, that trumped any need that Obi-Wan had. 

He may have projected some of his feelings into the Force because Anakin turned and eyed Obi-Wan suspiciously. Obi-Wan stared back at him, trying to give an air of strength and not the bone-deep exhaustion that he really felt.

_ I am sure I will have time to catch a nap later, probably,  _ he thought as Anakin slowly nodded, an expression of relief covering the younger man’s face. 

“Thank you Obi-Wan. I was just telling Snips that I felt like I could sleep for a month.” 

Ahsoka smiled at his words before glancing to her grandmaster. 

“And you’ll go straight to bed after you finish the reports, right?” She said the words innocently but the steel behind her gaze spoke the real truth. Anakin’s face mirrored Ahsoka’s as they both waited for his response.

_ I guess I wasn’t hiding my tiredness as well as I had thought. _

“Oh alright, I will make sure to get some sleep as soon as I finish with the reports,” Obi-Wan conceded. 

Smiles broke out on their faces. Content with Obi-Wan’s words, Anakin and Ahsoka left the hanger. 

_ And now on to those dreadful reports.  _

While Obi-Wan wasn’t lying when he said he would get some sleep as soon as the reports were done, he may not have led on to the fact that there was quite a few reports to complete. The Council needed the report on how the battle went, along with his thoughts on several other plans. In addition, he had munitions requests and other housekeeping forms to complete so that they would have all their equipment primed and ready before the next mission. 

It seemed like there was no end to the things he needed to check and confirm. Casualty numbers, cataloging of medical supplies used, estimation of Separatist numbers that were sent to the planet for the attack, and the list goes on and on.

  
Being on the Council gave him several responsibilities already, being High General added a substantial amount more to it. Then he still had to rein in Anakin half the time, and he tried to make time to boost morale aboard the  _ Negotiator.  _ These Clones were also tired from all this war, even if they were made specifically for it. They fought beside him every day, they didn’t need to experience conflict mentally as they did on the battlefield. 

Obi-Wan went to his room and started working. He was making good headway when he received a summons from the Council. They were calling an emergency session, an event that was occurring more and more often as of late. 

_ That can’t be good,  _ Obi-Wan thought as he answered the call. 

“Yes masters?” He said, trying to ignore the feeling of unease that permeated the Force. 

The meeting had so far lasted no more than five minutes, but it was enough time to give Obi-Wan a headache. 

_ They can’t be serious,  _ he found himself thinking as he argued against their plans and ideas. 

“I understand we are the closest to the conflict on Maridun but we just got back. My men haven’t even had a moment to sit down and you want us to just go straight into another war-zone?” Obi-Wan said coldly. He didn’t have the energy to be polite in this case, not when his men’s health was being tossed to the wayside. 

“We have no other choice Obi-Wan,” Master Windu said firmly. 

“If you send us back out we will not last a week. Is there no one else?” 

While sometimes it could be hard to read the expressions on the holograms of the other masters’ faces, he could clearly see the concern on Mace’s. Obi-Wan realized this was the first time he had ever questioned the Council’s decision to send his troops on another mission, at least the first time of him voicing them to the Council. 

“How are you holding up Obi-Wan?” Adi asked. 

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan replied quickly, the lie leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn’t fine,  _ not that they would change their decision if they knew that.  _

“Master Koon is not too far off in the Mygeeto System. We could direct him to assist you and General Skywalker. Then your troops wouldn’t have the entire battle dependant on you.” Mace’s suggestion eventually became the final choice of the Council. 

While it wasn’t ideal, it was better than nothing Obi-Wan tried to tell himself. The meeting concluded shortly after. 

_ Guess I won’t be getting any sleep after all, _ Obi-Wan mused as he contemplated the orders to head to Maridun as soon as everything was settled on the  _ Negotiator  _ and  _ Resolute _ .

Glancing at the clock Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised at all that it had been several hours since he had sent Anakin and Ahsoka off to bed. He felt a slight bit of envy towards them before he stopped that line of thought and released his emotions into the Force. Now was not the time to focus on what he could not have. 

With the new orders, finishing the requisitions was of utmost importance, and Obi-Wan continued working, barely noticing as the hours ticked by. 

One minute he was thinking about whether or not they should request more bacta pre-emptively, and the next minute Anakin was in the room speaking to him.

_ When did he get in here?  _ Obi-Wan thought as he finally started processing what Anakin was saying. 

“-again? Did you not tell them about what we just went through?” Obi-Wan felt the irritation and anger that Anakin was projecting at him and found that he couldn’t fault him for feeling that way. 

Ignoring the puzzle of how Anakin came to be in the room, Obi-Wan tried to get a word in before Anakin would invariably continue ranting angrily until he had said his piece. 

“I did tell them, and they’re sending Master Koon to back us up.”

“Back us up? The 104th should be able to handle it on their own, why do they even need us? And don’t tell me it’s because we are closer. If Master Koon is as close as I think he is then it comes down to a difference of a day in getting there.”

That was true, if Plo and the 104th were set to go already they would be there a little over 24 hours after them. Certainly no more than 36 hours. It almost seemed unfair that it was a matter of hours that was deciding these orders, but Anakin and Obi-Wan both knew that the tide of a battle could be decided in a single hour. 

_ I understand where he is coming from but he knows we need to get there and that arriving there sooner would give us a better hold on the planet before the 104th gets there. _

Obi-Wan’s thoughts were interrupted by Anakin snapping his fingers in front of his face. Anakin looked confused and a little bit worried. 

_ I guess I was a little too lost in my own thoughts.  _

“Did you get any sleep at all?” 

Busted. 

“Well now that you mention it, I-” 

“I can’t believe you. You look half-dead already and you want to lead our troops? Why are you trying to work yourself to death? I swear you do this every time.” Anakin’s frustration leaked across their bond. 

“Anakin it’s not like I want it to be this way. The Council-”

“If you don’t want it to be this way then do something about it! Stop trying to blame it on other things. You can make the choice to not do everything so thoroughly or sent in as early as possible. How am I supposed to help you if you keep putting more work on yourself?” Anakin had started out speaking at a normal volume but had transitioned to yelling somewhere in there. 

The headache that Obi-Wan thought was gone came back with a vengeance. It was all just too much: the Council, the war, Anakin, his headache, the way his body ached for sleep. He felt his control slipping, and Obi-Wan doubled down on keeping everything from exploding out. 

“Anakin I am not going out of my way to find more things to do. And if you would stop interrupting me you would know that.” Obi-Wan’s voice was cold again, as it was in the Council meeting. 

“Well it sure looks that way to me. Do you even think you are physically capable of leading this mission? You’re going to be a liability on the field! Did you think that through before deciding to forgo sleep in favor of picking which ration bars to order?” 

That was the last straw. He could take Anakin talking bad about his work for the Council, or all the request forms for less important things, but to imply that Obi-Wan would deliberately choose to put himself into the position of being unfit to take care of his troops was too much. It was all too much. 

Obi-Wan felt his control dissipate completely. 

“Do you think I want this to happen?” Obi-Wan shouted back at Anakin, rising from the chair he had been sitting in. 

“These are not responsibilities I can shirk. Giving my report about the Battle of Felucia - that was a necessity. Filling out medical supply requests and inventory, also a necessity. Convening with the Council to discuss the mission on Maridun, checking the munitions inventory, determining trooper groupings for it, requests for additional Clones to be added to our number, sending battle strategies for other campaigns going on-” Obi-Wan continued listing each duty he had to perform. 

As the words started blurring together in his head, Obi-Wan felt the tiniest bit of satisfaction at how the color drained from Anakin’s face. When darkness started to creep in on his vision and a ringing sound filled his ears, Obi-Wan considered the potentiality that it was him passing out that was causing the reaction and not the list of responsibilities. 

That was his last thought before everything went black. 

 

###

 

The first thing that Obi-Wan became aware of was that he was warm and lying on a comfortable bed, which in itself was worrisome since he hadn’t had time to really sleep in his bed in weeks. He usually meditated or caught a quick nap in his chair. Something must have happened. Opening his eyes, however, was a lot harder of a task than he expected. 

He almost wanted to descend back into the depths of sleep, but he had a niggling feeling that there was a reason he shouldn’t do that. The nebulous nature of his current thoughts evaporated instantly at the thought of one word: Maridun. 

His eyes flew open and Obi-Wan sat up with a start. Ignoring the fuzziness of his vision, Obi-Wan spun around to let his legs hang off the bed before standing up. His plan was to get to the bridge and start the preparations for the trip through hyperspace, it did not include the spell of vertigo that hit him nor falling on to the floor. 

“General!” The Clone medic Beck’s yell clarified to his tired brain that he was in the infirmary and not his room as he had originally thought. How he could mistake the over all white walls and floor of the medical area for his bedroom he would blame his blurry vision. 

Everything was just out of focus. He tried to get back up from the floor, but none of his limbs were responding how they should. It felt like there was a delay in what he wanted them to do. His attempts were pointless since seconds after he fell he was lifted up and settled back in the bed by Beck and another Clone. 

“What is going on,” Obi-Wan tried to say, but judging from the expressions on the men’s faces he wasn’t very successful in that venture either.

“Sir, you need to stay in bed. Your body can’t handle too much excitement right now.” 

Staying in bed did sound like a fantastic idea, but knowing that he had duties to attend to Obi-Wan tried to sit up again. Beck’s hands stopped him from getting anywhere. 

“Sir, you need your rest. Your body is running on fumes.” Beck tried to convince him. 

Obi-Wan was considering his options when Anakin strode into the medical area. 

“Is he giving you some trouble Beck?” Anakin asked.

“No sir, nothing I can’t handle,” the clone said.

Obi-Wan had the decency to look sheepish as he fully relaxed back to laying on the bed. 

_ Nothing is making sense, Anakin should be helping me get out of here so that we can plan our strategy for Maridun. Why is he acting like Beck should keep me here forever? _

As if sensing the direction of Obi-Wan’s thoughts, Anakin started speaking.

“Master, I hope you understand how important it is that you stay in bed. You collapsed in the middle of lecturing me. I knew it had to be serious if you couldn’t even finish the lecture before passing out.” 

While Anakin said the last part with fondness, there was an undercurrent of concern in his voice. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping  that this time his words will be understood.

“You over-extended yourself. I thought something was really wrong when you konked out right in front of me. Imagine my surprise when I find out from Beck that you haven’t been eating or sleeping.” Now there was anger mixed in with the concern in Anakin’s voice. 

“Oh,” was all Obi-Wan had to say. 

“That’s all you’re going to say? Just ‘oh’?” Anakin was pacing now, stopping only to stare down his master. 

“Well what do you want me to say? I didn’t want this to happen.” 

It was becoming increasingly irritating that while Anakin prowled in front of him Obi-Wan himself was lying flat on his back. He tried to sit up again, this time Anakin stopped him. 

“Nope, you’re going to lay there and listen to me lecture  you for a change.” Anakin held Obi-Wan’s shoulders down, looking frustrated. 

“But Maridun-”    


“Maridun is not our problem anymore.”

“What?” Obi-Wan couldn’t hold back the utter disbelief in his voice. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he whispered out. 

“You have been asleep for only around five hours. Within that time I have had to answer no less than three calls from the Council. By the third call I had had enough. Why didn’t you tell me you were being run into the ground?”    


_ Wasn’t that what I was telling him before I passed out?  _

“And that unfinished lecture of yours does not count.” Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s shoulders and took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Suddenly it looked like all the fire had gone out and all that remained was concern. 

“I had no idea that you were stretched this thin. I’m supposed to support you, but from what I could tell from the Council, I clearly am not doing a good enough job. I didn’t even know about half the things they wanted you to report on. Strategies for Luminara, Kit Fisto, and half the other generals? Plus the usual High General responsibilities? Are you insane?” 

Obi-Wan remained silent, mulling over Anakin’s words. He wanted to tell Anakin that he was wrong, that it really wasn’t that bad, but when he thought back to the duties he listed out before and what the Jedi Knight mentioned just now, he realized maybe it was insane.

_ Have I been overworking myself?  _ He questioned himself. 

“So I told the Council you would not be providing strategy ideas and plans anymore for anyone but yourself. I may have also said a few more things, but they got the picture and actually agreed with me.”

_ Now there’s a surprise,  _ Obi-Wan thought. 

He almost wanted to challenge Anakin on stopping the additional work, but the idea of actually having time to rest more than once in a blue moon sounded, well, it sounded really nice. 

“We are no longer assigned to Maridun and are instead to report back to Coruscant for some much needed leave. I think I saw one of the troopers run into a wall earlier on his way to his room. They need some respite, and so do you.”

Anakin paused now, seemingly waiting for Obi-Wan to object or speak out against any of the decisions the younger man had made during his slumber. 

“So we aren’t on our way to another war-zone?” 

“No master.” 

“Then I am going back to sleep.”    


Amusement filled Anakin’s end of the bond. 

“You do that Obi-Wan, you of all people deserve it. I will oversee everything until we get to Coruscant. You can sleep however much you want.” Anakin smiled and got up from the chair to leave. 

“Oh and Anakin?” 

“Yes master?”

“Thank you.” 

Anakin smiled again and left the medbay. Obi-Wan rolled to his side and returned to the previous deep sleep. Force did he need it. 


	2. Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the first chapter from Anakin's point of view and some filling in on how the Council handled things. 
> 
> italics - Anakin's thoughts  
> 'italics' - messages through their force bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I hope Anakin isn't too ooc. I really wanted to portray him in a good light since the first chapter may have made him seem overly volatile.

Arriving back on the _Negotiator_ with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka felt almost surreal after their assault on Felucia. Anakin couldn’t remember the last time he was this tired. These past few months had definitely tested his resolve. 

Glancing over to his padawan as they walked through the hanger, Anakin felt a pang of regret. He should be focusing more on training Ahsoka, instead she was being dragged across the galaxy to fight battle after battle with him and Obi-Wan. 

 _We just need to get some time away from the battlefield,_ Anakin thought. 

He turned to look at Obi-Wan. When did his master start to look so old and worn down? 

As they closed in on the hanger exit, Obi-Wan started speaking. 

“Anakin, why don’t you and Ahsoka leave the post-battle reports and checks to me. I have to send another report to the Council anyway, and you both look like you could use some sleep.” 

The words sounded logical and well thought out, but the thread of fatigue that was well hidden in Obi-Wan’s voice made Anakin a little suspicious.

 _‘Master, he’s not going to get any rest if we don’t make him’_ Ahsoka sent through the bond. 

 _‘I know Snips, but you’re going to have to get him to agree to it. He will listen to you more than me in this area’_ Anakin replied back, still eyeing Obi-Wan before letting him off the hook and nodding.

“Thank you Obi-Wan. I was just telling Snips that I felt like I could sleep for a month.” 

Anakin’s eyes met Ahsoka’s urging her on to convince Obi-Wan. 

“And you’ll go straight to bed after you finish the reports, right?” Ahsoka said looking hopefully at Obi-Wan. 

_Come on master, you need to sleep too._

His old master always caved to Ahsoka, and this time was no different. 

“Oh alright, I will make sure to get some sleep as soon as I finish with the reports.”   
_‘Mission accomplished master,’_ Ahsoka sent through the bond proudly. 

Anakin smiled at both her and Obi-Wan before gesturing for Ahsoka to leave the hanger. If they were being offered sleep they best go get it. 

As soon as they were out of earshot of Obi-Wan Ahsoka let her worry for her grandmaster really show. 

“He’s going to actually get some rest, right master?” 

Ah, the age old debate with Obi-Wan. Yes, the master jedi could take care of himself, but he would put his own health aside if it was about protecting or taking care of others. That’s where Obi-Wan got into trouble. 

“He will Ahsoka, one way or another. I’m not above using a sleep suggestion or grabbing one of the medics to sedate him. He’s just as worn down as the rest of us.” 

The answer seemed to appease her for now. They arrived at their quarters and quickly prepared for some sleep. 

Anakin had wanted to discuss keeping Obi-Wan from killing himself a little more with Ahsoka, maybe think up a strategy that they could work some of the clones in on to make sure his master got some rest, but when his head touched his pillow he was out like a light. 

 

###

 

Waking up from his much needed slumber was wonderful. Anakin felt well rested and full of energy. It was almost crazy how much better he felt. 

He sat up and stretched his arms out some. Glancing at the time from the clock next to his bed he did the math and smiled at the result. 

_A full 8 standard hours of sleep! No wonder I feel more energized._

A quick check of the bond let him know that Ahsoka was still asleep. She probably needed it more than he did. 

Since he had some time to kill Anakin got dressed and went in search of Obi-Wan. 

 _Those reports couldn’t have taken more than an hour to do, which means he should have gotten almost as much sleep as me,_ Anakin thought hopefully. 

Maybe Obi-Wan would be up for a spar before they went back to their duties on their ships. Anakin headed right to Obi-Wan’s room and knocked. 

No response. 

 _He could still be asleep,_ he thought to himself before testing to see if the door was locked. It wasn’t. 

Anakin walked in prepared to apologize for barging in only to be met with a concerning sight: Obi-Wan hunched over his desk with several pads on it reading one of them. His eyes were drooping some and it was clear he not only didn’t hear Anakin walk in but he also didn’t notice him in his peripheral. 

A knot of worry formed in Anakin’s stomach when he saw the words on one of the pads showing orders for them to go to Maridun. The worry was covered by a layer of anger that burst out. 

“They can’t do this. They’re sending us out again? Did you not tell them about what we just went through?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

He knew this wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault, but would it kill him to stand up to the Council for once? Did he want to be always on mission after mission? 

His master jerked from where he was seated, just now realizing Anakin was in the room. 

_He didn’t even sense me in the Force._

Obi-Wan took the opening Anakin’s pause of concern made to reply. 

“I did tell them, and they’re sending Master Koon to back us up.” 

Obi-Wan sounded as happy as Anakin was about the situation, but that wasn’t enough to stop Anakin’s opinion from being heard.

“Back us up? The 104th should be able to handle it on their own, why do they even need us? And don’t tell me it’s because we are closer. If Master Koon is as close as I think he is then it comes down to a difference of a day in getting there.”

Anakin was pretty certain that Plo Koon was only a system over, if even that. While yes, arriving quickly to a battle could mean all the difference between a win or loss, their troops were too overworked to be as effective as they would be if they were better rested. 

He and Ahsoka would be up for it, but their men didn’t bounce back as fast as the jedi did since they lacked a strong connection to the Force. 

“Master, our troops will not be able to go into battle so soon. They’ve only just gotten a single night of good rest after probably months of barely even that.” 

Obi-Wan made no reaction to his words, not even a glance in Anakin’s direction.

 _Did he hear me?_ Anakin thought, again worried about his haggard looking master. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

Again no reaction, so Anakin moved forward and snapped his fingers in front of Obi-Wan’s face. The jedi master flinched and his eyes refocused onto Anakin. 

“Did you get any sleep at all?”

His master’s inability to meet his eyes answered that question easily. 

“Well now that you mention it, I-” 

“I can’t believe you. You look half-dead already and you want to lead our troops? Why are you trying to work yourself to death? I swear you do this every time.” 

Anakin felt frustrated and worried, and he knew he was projecting some of it into the Force. If he could just get Obi-Wan to see how overworked he was, potentially that would lead to his friend getting some rest. 

Anakin had used this tactic before. All you had to do was get Obi-Wan riled up, and once he was upset he would lash out some, not much, at least not as much as Anakin does, but enough to point out that Obi-Wan was unbalanced due to the strain he was putting on himself. 

_I hate having to do this to him, but if this is the only way to get him to listen to reason then it’s my best option._

With that in mind Anakin steeled himself for what was necessary. Obi-Wan was already getting worked up by Anakin’s words. 

“Anakin it’s not like I want it to be this way. The Council-”

“If you don’t want it to be this way then do something about it! Stop trying to blame it on other things. You can make the choice to not do everything so thoroughly or sent in as early as possible. How am I supposed to help you if you keep putting more work on yourself?” Anakin made sure to increase his volume with each sentence. If Obi-Wan was closer to 100% the yelling wouldn’t bother him, but with how he was now it was sure to irritate his master. 

Anakin felt a small warning in the Force, almost like a small amount of electricity in the air; it filled Anakin’s stomach with dread, and the knot of worry grew. 

“Anakin I am not going out of my way to find more things to do. And if you would stop interrupting me you would know that.” Obi-Wan said in a cold, harsh tone. 

_Time to go in for the kill, he’s right on the edge._

Anakin hoped that’s what the Force was telling him, that Obi-Wan was about to break his cool. It was the idea that something else was at foot here that continued to fuel the uneasiness inside of him. 

“Well it sure looks that way to me. Do you even think you are physically capable of leading this mission? You’re going to be a liability on the field! Did you think that through before deciding to forgo sleep in favor of picking which ration bars to order?” 

It was like a bomb exploded in the Force. All displays of calm and control dissipated as Obi-Wan rose up from his desk chair and he too began shouting.

“Do you think I want this to happen?

“These are not responsibilities I can shirk. Giving my report about the Battle of Felucia - that was a necessity. Filling out medical supply requests and inventory, also a necessity. Convening with the Council to discuss the mission on Maridun, checking the munitions inventory, determining trooper groupings for it, requests for additional Clones to be added to our number, sending battle strategies for other campaigns going on, status reports on how our two sets of troops are working together, contact with the media on what can be released to the holo-net. New battle plans for our own troops, how I hope to use both our Clone’s specialized squads to our advantage, meetings with..um.. meetings with-” 

The rant had started out strong but Obi-Wan’s words were either slurring or not coming out at all towards the end. His master swayed some as his speech failed him. 

Panic coursed through Anakin as he reached for his friend’s arm right before Obi-Wan collapsed, out cold. 

“Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!” Anakin shouted in fear as he quickly saved his master from landing on the floor. Checking the man’s pulse Anakin was relieved to feel a strong but rapid beat. 

The Force also confirmed that Obi-Wan wasn’t in any life-threatening danger, he was just pushed past his limits. 

Grabbing his comm, Anakin called for some medics to get to General Kenobi’s quarters now. They arrived not too long after with a stretcher, maneuvering the jedi master’s body onto it with ease. 

Anakin followed them to the infirmary and watched with worry as they hooked Obi-Wan up to the machines. Several scans were done in the process as Anakin waited. The doors next to him opened and Ahsoka walked through. 

“Master! I felt a strange event in the Force. What happened?” Her words were spoken in a rush. Her eyes moved from Anakin to Obi-Wan’s form on the medical bed. 

“Was it Master Obi-Wan? Why is he getting checked over?” 

Sensing the fear and panic in his padawan’s voice, Anakin pulled her outside the medical area and held her by her shoulders. 

“Calm down Ahsoka, you’re projecting your emotions. Just breathe and I will explain everything.” 

Ahsoka nodded and began trying to release her emotions into the Force. Once he was satisfied that she was more calm Anakin began to tell her what had transpired. 

“Obi-Wan didn’t get any rest after we got back. He worked the entire time we were asleep. I went to talk to him after I woke up and he was still working. I tried to make him a little angry, to get him to notice how tired he really was but it backfired. He passed out in the middle of yelling at me.” 

Guilt crept up in Anakin as he told Ahsoka this. While the strategy to get Obi-Wan to recognize how worn down he was worked like a charm, it had led to his master literally collapsing in front of him. 

“The medics are running some tests on him now to make sure this isn’t something else, that it’s his body’s way of getting him some rest. In the meantime, you and I are going to have to work together to remove some of the hurdles that have been stopping Obi-Wan from getting any rest.” 

Ahsoka smiled a little at that. She knew just as well as Anakin did how stubborn Obi-Wan could be. 

“Okay Skyguy, if this is the best way to help Obi-Wan then I’m in. What do you need me to do?” 

Pride was an emotion Anakin often felt in relation to Ahsoka. She was always so willing to help others, she reminded him of Obi-Wan that way. She would do what needed to be done to help her grandmaster get better. 

“Well Snips, Obi-Wan has this big stack of datapads in his room with a whole lot of reports and information. Our first step will be to grab some of those and finish them for him.” 

Having an actual plan made the task of aiding Obi-Wan less daunting. Ahsoka and Anakin made their way to his quarters grabbed all the datapads. Just as they were about to return to their own rooms to tackle the reports Obi-Wan’s comm beeped. It was a call from the Council. 

Anakin sighed. “I will handle this, you go ahead and take that stack you have and get started on it.” 

Ahsoka nodded and left the room as Anakin steeled himself. The Council, while they would be sympathetic towards Obi-Wan’s health, they would also not hesitate to demand more of him as soon as he is able to be back. Some of the Council members never seemed to leave Coruscant, always letting other Jedi take the brunt of the burden war. 

 _It’s time they learn they can’t keep pushing us, that we tire and we break under that pressure,_ Anakin thought. 

He answered the call. The holographic images of the Jedi Council appeared. Confusion could be plainly seen on their faces, even with slight interference and static. 

“Knight Skywalker, where is Master Kenobi? We need to speak with him,” Mace said sternly.

“Well then I will have to disappoint you. Obi-Wan is indisposed currently. You will have to make due with me.”   
“This doesn’t concern you. Only Obi-Wan can help us with this issue,” Master Tiin said. 

Clearly the Council was used to Obi-Wan being at their beck and call. It was getting on Anakin’s nerves. 

“I am sorry then for his inability to make this call. Obi-Wan is getting some much needed rest. Felucia was a long hard fought battle and he more than anyone else deserves some time to recharge.” 

Anakin held back any hint of bitterness from his tone of voice. It wouldn’t do to have the Council angry and take it out on Obi-Wan, often seen as Anakin’s minder. Even though he was no longer Anakin’s master, the Council tended to hold anything Anakin did wrong against Obi-Wan. It was ridiculous. 

The call ended shortly after since Anakin had nothing really to offer the Council. He questioned the wisdom in not telling the Jedi Masters that Obi-Wan had in fact collapsed, but he didn’t want to give them any more ammunition against his former Master. 

“Well that went as well as it probably could’ve,” he muttered to himself. 

He collected the leftover datapads in his arms and made to leave, only to hesitate. Quickly he snatched up Obi-Wan’s comm as well. Should the Council call again Anakin would be able to answer immediately. 

Feeling satisfied with his plans, Anakin made the journey back to his room. Ahsoka was already in there with a small stack of completed forms and reports. Joining her at his desk, he began on his own stack. 

They worked in a comfortable silence for around half an hour before the Obi-Wan’s comm beeped. 

“It’s the Council again, Master.” 

“What could they want now?” Anakin asked under his breath as he answered the call. 

“Skywalker, surely Obi-Wan is available to answer his own comm now?” The presumptuous nature of Master Trebor’s question only made Anakin angrier. 

“He is not, but if this message is urgent I can always tell him when he is awake.” 

 _‘I didn’t tell them he passed out from exhaustion yet,’_ Anakin sent through the bond. He didn’t need Ahsoka to think the Council was completely heartless. 

“We may need you to go and wake him up. We cannot continue to wait. You know about your mission to Maridun, correct?” Mace questioned. 

“Yes Masters, we know and are making preparations that should be done soon, however, is there any way our squadrons can remain out of this particular fight?” Anakin was hoping they would retract the previous orders. 

“Need our aid, Maridun does. Chose to send the closest troops, we did. Reason to not send your troops, is there?”  Yoda sounded expectant, like he was hoping Anakin would do something, say something to change their minds. 

“Well, to be perfectly honest Master Yoda, we are running on fumes over here.”

Yoda didn’t seem happy with the answer. 

 _I guess my explanation isn’t enough, they are going to send us in anyway,_ he thought sadly. 

His thoughts became true when Mace confirmed that they were still ordered to Maridun. They also pressured Anakin to wake Obi-Wan up soon. 

As soon as the call ended Ahsoka let out a frustrated huff. 

“Why don’t they care about how exhausted we are, Master?” She whispered dejectedly. 

“I don’t know Snips. I do know that if Obi-Wan isn’t awake the next time they call there will be consequences.”   
“Why are they calling so much?” 

“I’m not certain, but I think it has to do with these reports, but if that were true then they could just ask us to brief them. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

They both became lost in thought, trying to figure out tangled mess that was their life currently. 

Anakin sighed. 

“I’m going to go check on Obi-Wan now, you can come too if you’d like.”   
“Of course, anything to get a break from these datapads. I had no idea Master Obi-Wan has been filling out all the requisitions. I thought Rex and Cody did those.” 

As they left the room Anakin considered her comment. Why was Obi-Wan the one completing those? It didn’t seem like something he should be focused on since requisitions required a large understanding of their inventories and their average usage of supplies per battle. He would have to look into that later. 

The trip to the infirmary was quick. When they walked in Beck made a beeline for them as went to stand by Obi-Wan’s bed. 

“How’s he doing?” Anakin asked, not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice. 

“About as good as can be expected. He is suffering from sleep deprivation, what we believe to be Force exhaustion, and while he isn’t malnourished, he does need to be eating more.

“He is just sleeping now. We have him hooked up to some nutrients so that his body can recover faster.”

 Seeing how worried both the Jedi in front of him were, Beck continued speaking, “You both know how General Kenobi is, nothing keeps him down for long.” 

Both Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at that.

“You’re right, he’ll probably wake up and immediately start lecturing us on how much time we wasted watching him sleep,” Ahsoka added. 

They all chuckled at her words. Beck soon went back to checking medical systems and the other patients. Anakin pulled two chairs up to the bed for him and Ahsoka to sit in. 

They remained there for a time, just quietly talking to each other and keep watch over their friend. Soon, though, Anakin realized at least one of them had to return to the reports. 

“I’m going to return to those reports, you coming Snips?”  
“Actually I think I’m going to stay here for a bit longer, I don’t want Master Kenobi to wake up alone.” 

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had a better relationship than pretty much any grandmaster and grandpadawan that Anakin knew. Obi-Wan loved to provide any help in training Ahsoka that he could, not because he believed Anakin incompetent, but because he wanted Ahsoka to succeed and become an amazing Jedi. 

Sometimes when Anakin would catch them sparring together, or see Obi-Wan using time spent out on the battlefield as teaching moments about the environment they were in, he would look back on his own training under Obi-Wan and see all the more clearly how much Obi-Wan had always believed in him.

Coming back from his thoughts, Anakin nodded appreciatively at his padawan before exiting the infirmary.   
Once he got back to his room, he sat down at the desk there and tried to decide which datapad to focus on next.  Of course the comm beeped with another summons from the Council for Obi-Wan. 

“This is Skywalker,” He tried to keep any inflection of irritation from leaking into his voice but he was relatively certain that he did a poor job of it. 

“We need to speak to Obi-Wan, you have to go and wake him up now,” Mace commanded. 

Clearly the Council was tired of waiting. 

“That’s not an option right now, but I assure you any questions you have about our preparations for Maridun and our strategies so far you can direct them to me.” 

“We do not need information about _those strategies_ ,” Master Tiin bit out. 

A little more of the mystery as to why they were so desperate to get in contact with Obi-Wan was revealed. 

“So you want information on other strategies, Masters?” Anakin said leadingly. Maybe he could get them to just tell him what all they were having Obi-Wan reporting on. 

“It makes no difference if you know now. Obi-Wan was supposed to prepare battle plans for Masters Luminara, Fisto, and a few other Generals that are in position to begin their attacks. Now that you understand why it is so important that we speak with him, you should have no qualms about waking him.” Mace’s calm explanation lit a fire inside Anakin. 

He remembered when he was an older padawan, right before he was to be Knighted, how Obi-Wan would always remind him to show the Council respect and to never yell at them. Anakin at the time always thought any small critique from the Council was a sign that they hated him and wanted him to be gone from the Order. It was only later with Ahsoka that Anakin realized it was the Council’s way of providing the padawan with feedback and the master with an idea of what areas they needed to work on. 

Today Obi-Wan’s advice on not to show his frustrations to the Council was thrown out the window. 

“So let me get this straight,” Anakin started in a deadly even tone. 

“You are having Obi-Wan plan our campaigns and handle our reports while also strategizing for other Generals as well?” Some of the Council members nodded hesitantly. They knew what to do with a yelling Anakin, but the cold and quiet way he was speaking now put them on edge. 

“What else are you having him do, huh? Obviously you have him have to be ready at a moments notice for these calls. I’ve seen his datapads with predictions of the enemy’s next moves. When is he supposed to accomplish all of this?” His voice was remaining steady, but he could feel his control slipping. 

“If Master Kenobi was having any issues with this he would have told us about them. He can handle-” 

The control was gone completely. 

“He is not handling it!” Anakin’s shout shocked the Council. 

“Obi-Wan is down in the infirmary suffering from sleep deprivation and Force exhaustion because of his work load. Don’t tell me he’s not having issues. You all know as well as I do that if Obi-Wan thinks it’s his duty to do something, he will do it without any thought for himself. You have made him believe that all of this is part of his duty as High General.” 

The Council actually looked worried and maybe a little guilty at his words. 

“Anakin, why didn’t you tell us earlier that Obi-Wan was in the infirmary?” Mace asked. 

“I didn’t want Obi-Wan to receive any condemnation. I also didn’t know the level he had over-extended himself until recently. He will be alright, but this amount of responsibility that you have placed on his shoulders must end.” Anakin looked at each member imploringly. 

“Right, young Skywalker is. Placed much on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, we have. Too much, perhaps,” Yoda mused, thinking for a moment. 

“Remain there, you will. Wait, Maridun can, for Master Koon. Care for your Master, you will.” 

Each Council member one by one agreed with the old Master. To say Anakin was shocked was an understatement. 

“Make plans to return to Coruscant for both the _Negotiator_ and the _Resolute._ Keep us updated on his condition Skywalker, and we will speak with you both soon. May the Force be with you.” Mace said. 

“May the Force be with you,” Anakin replied before ending the call. 

 _I think I just successfully cowed the Jedi Council_. 

His moment of success was met with a feeling of rightness from the Force. 

“Time to get back to business,” he muttered to himself as he went about informing Cody and Rex of their change in plans. 

He then finished up the rest of the reports for Obi-Wan. It was tedious work, but with the euphoria from his victory against the dreaded Council still coursing through him the work went by fast. 

_‘Master?’_

_‘Yeah Snips?’_

_‘I’m headed to go get some food and maybe bother Rex some. Could you come and watch Obi-Wan?’_

_‘I just finished those reports, so I will be there momentarily. Go ahead and head out.’_

_‘Will do!’_

Anakin stretched as he stood from the chair and then made his way to the medbay. When he got right outside the doors he heard the tail end of some commotion going on inside. 

“-body is running on fumes,” came the sound of Beck’s voice. 

 _Obi-Wan,_ Anakin thought fondly before striding in. 

“Is he giving you some trouble Beck?” Anakin glanced at the clone amusedly. 

“No sir, nothing I can’t handle,” Beck bantered back. 

Apparently Obi-Wan had tried to get up, but with Anakin’s arrival he seemed to abort his attempts. 

“Master, I hope you understand how important it is that you stay in bed. You collapsed in the middle of lecturing me. I knew it had to be serious if you couldn’t even finish the lecture before passing out.” 

Anakin kept his tone light, but he let some worry seep in as well. 

A small flicker of fear flitted through the older man’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You over-extended yourself. I thought something was really wrong when you konked out right in front of me. Imagine my surprise when I find out from Beck that you haven’t been eating or sleeping.” While Anakin didn’t want to lay in on his master right after he’d woken up, it was important that he understood the severity of the situation. 

“Oh,” he whispered out. 

““That’s all you’re going to say? Just ‘oh’?” Anakin felt himself start pacing. 

 _Why is he so stubborn?_ He thought as all the fear and worry he had felt when Obi-Wan had first collapsed welled back up in him. 

Obi-Wan, probably in his tiredness, didn’t seem to be following what Anakin was feeling right now. 

“Well what do you want me to say? I didn’t want this to happen.” 

And now he was trying to sit up. 

 _Not going to happen,_ Anakin thought seriously as he gently grabbed his master’s shoulders and pushed him down. 

“Nope, you’re going to lay there and listen to me lecture you for a change.” 

“But Maridun-”  
“Maridun is not our problem anymore.”

“What?”  

Confusion spread across Obi-Wan’s face before some fear crept in. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he whispered out. 

Poor Obi-Wan must have thought he had been in a coma or something and missed the entire battle of Maridun. 

“You have been asleep for only around five hours. Within that time I have had to answer no less than three calls from the Council. By the third call I had had enough. Why didn’t you tell me you were being run into the ground?” 

Anakin needed Obi-Wan to comprehend that the amount of work the Council had put on him was not only too much, but it was also wrong of the Council to have burdened him with it in the first place.

“And that unfinished lecture of yours does not count,” Anakin added. He let go of his shoulders and moved to one of the vacant chairs next to the bed.

“I had no idea that you were stretched this thin. I’m supposed to support you, but from what I could tell from the Council, I clearly am not doing a good enough job. I didn’t even know about half the things they wanted you to report on. Strategies for Luminara, Kit Fisto, and half the other generals? Plus the usual High General responsibilities? Are you insane?” 

His words must be sinking in because Obi-Wan remained silent. 

“So I told the Council you would not be providing strategy ideas and plans anymore for anyone but yourself. I may have also said a few more things, but they got the picture and actually agreed with me.”

Obi-Wan’s face revealed nothing but the loss of tension in the Force relayed how relieved he actually was. 

“We are no longer assigned to Maridun and are instead to report back to Coruscant for some much needed leave. I think I saw one of the troopers run into a wall earlier on his way to his room. They need some respite, and so do you.”

The silence was becomingly a little too awkward, his master was usually very quick to let his opinion be known. 

“So we aren’t on our way to another war-zone?” 

“No master.” 

“Then I am going back to sleep.” 

Anakin sent some of his happiness and mirth through their bond. 

“You do that Obi-Wan, you of all people deserve it. I will oversee everything until we get to Coruscant. You can sleep however much you want.” Anakin smiled and got up from the chair to leave. 

“Oh and Anakin?” 

“Yes master?”

“Thank you.” 

Anakin smiled again and left the medbay. 

 _You deserve all the rest in the world, Obi-Wan,_ he thought as he walked to his room for a much needed nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Any constructive feedback would be appreciated, as well as things you liked about this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another should be added soon and then the story will be complete.


End file.
